


Patron of the Arts

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [11]
Category: HERO Champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(November 1986) Why has Bob Hawkins been kidnapped from Dormyer Manor in the dead of night, and for what nefarious purpose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patron of the Arts

Placeholder for an unwritten (but outlined) story


End file.
